pokkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Braixen
Braixen is a playable Pokémon in Pokkén Tournament. ''She is the evolution of Fennekin and can evolve into Delphox. She is known as the Fox Pokémon. Braixen was initially exclusive to the Wii U version of Pokkén, but was added to the arcade version on July 20th, 2016 as part of version A14. In Pokkén Tournament Overview Braixen is a Pokémon that is best used at range. She can buff her melee attacks for decent damage, but can also buff her range attacks, leading to better damage. Braixen has certain witch motifs, though she acts in a coquettish manner, being brazen at the same time. Using her torch as a fighting stick, magic wand, and broom, she is capable of creating a fiery whip out of her torch. Strengths Flexibility Braixen has a wide array of moves to play any style of game play, whether it be from a long distance or at closer range. The player would generally aim to zone the opponent from afar. She can move faster than most projectile-oriented characters to play a close-range game or escape from being cornered Utilizing Support Pokémon Only Braixen is oriented towards boosting her Support Gauge to deliver powerful combos and smoothly integrate them in her maneuvers. Weaknesses Raw Damage Compared to other fighters, Braixen usually lacks in raw power and often has a mediocre damage output alone. Furthermore, some of her non-buffed projectiles tend to be overpowered by other ranged moves such as Aura Sphere, Psycho Cut, or Psyshock. Low HP Count With only 540 HP, Braixen cannot tolerate moves with a very high damage output. Getting hit by a very strong attack may often leave her with half of her maximum HP, putting her in a disadvantage if the player is not careful. Conclusions Braixen can play a long-ranged game by the use of projectiles, but can play a close-ranged game as well. Despite having only 540 HP and mediocre damage output, she still has the tools to mitigate her weaknesses by enhancing them, or calling assistance. By outmaneuvering the opponent, Braixen can quickly strike back with a punish, further improving her mix-up game. Special Characteristics Support Cancelling A feature only unique to Braixen is being able to do a support call after certain moves, unlike other characters who require finishing their attack animations before calling a Support Pokémon. This effectively allows her to end or cancel her attack prematurely to make allow her to quickly move again to escape from being cornered, or continue her attack with a combo. As such, recommended supports for her in offense/defense are Support Pokémon with fast start-up times such as Emolga, Snivy, or Umbreon. Support Building and Sunny Day Support Building Her ability to perform cancel moves by calling a support is complemented by another ability unique to her, namely the ability to fill her Support Gauge a bit faster by using any attack move. This semi-passive ability allows her to fill up her Support Gauge faster than the rest, which can be potentially used for early strikes or repeated support call at a much faster rate. This can mitigate her lack of raw power by the help of status-boosting Pokémon such as Eevee, Victini or Mismagius, and low HP by constant healing from Togekiss or Espeon. Sunny Day A move that puts Braixen into a powered-up state, allowing her to perform one enhanced Pokémon move. These enhanced Pokémon moves become more powerful by enlarging their hitboxes, hitting more times, increasing their damages, and gaining special properties. Sunny Day also fills up the Support Gauge by a small fraction as well. If a Sunny Day is performed while already in a boosted state, Braixen will perform an Enhanced Sunny Day, providing her with a five-second boost in her Attack stat. Synergy Burst '''Aesthetics' Braixen glows in a light shade of pink with stars and sparkles floating around her, similar to her enhanced state. Her torch obtains a few floating rings near the flame as well. Character-Specific Burst Mode Effects On Synergy Burst mode, Braixen moves faster than her standard running speed. Most importantly, all Pokémon moves used in this state are always enhanced, eliminating the an initial need to use Sunny Day to enhance them. Burst Attack - Psyfirecracker Braixen shoots out a ribbon-like spiral directly in front of her at a medium range, wrapping the opponent in a ball. She then releases spheres with star and heart motifs, and launches them at the opponent, accompanied with firecracker explosions. Move List Standard Moves Universal These moves behave almost the same way in both phases, with a few minor technical difference between each phase. Field Phase Duel Phase Pokémon Moves Enhanced Pokémon Moves Burst Attack Version history 1.3 * Backward ranged attack guard breaks less easily. * Strong attack made to allow for combos on grounded opponents more easily. * Fire Spin made to guard break less easily. * Flame Charge can be avoided less easily. * Glitch fixed that prevented Braixen from being able to jump out of Light Screen. *Midair dash modified. * Glitch fixed that causes Support Pokémon to be unable to be called after burst attack. * Burst attack no longer guard breaks. Trivia * Two of Braixen's moves draw inspiration from Xianghua and Leixia's movesets in the Soul Calibur series. ** Braixen's Duel Phase Strong Attack is a nod to the latter pair's Twin Rhythm move. ** Her Backward Strong Attack is also a nod to their Vengeful Lian Hua move. * Braixen has the third lowest HP count in the game, tied with Gardevoir and Weavile. * Braixen does not have any command grabs, similar to Blaziken and Weavile. ** Furthermore, she does not have access to any Piercing Attack, except for her own charged Counter Attack. * Mewtwo's Backward Ranged Attack visually resembles Braixen's Fire Spin. ** This version of Fire Spin is not aim-able; it only targets the opponent's position on startup. ** Its height is even greater than Braixen's charged Fire Spin. ** It stuns the opponent on hit as well. Category:Pokémon Category:Playable